creepy_gaming_and_creepy_storyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic r
Sonic the Hedgehog is my favorite Video Game character of all time. Fast and cool, who wouldn`t love him? Well, there was still something odd about one of his past games. Sonic R. Sonic R is a racing game featuring the cast of Sonic along with two new characters: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120321020535/creepypasta/images/2/26/Sonic_r.jpg Metal Knuckles is a neat character introduced. Obviously, the metal Doppelganger of Knuckles the Echidna. Tails Doll is, well... just creepy. He`s an orange doll with some white like Tails, has stitches, lifeless black eyes, and a blood-red gem attached to a piece of wire.(Some even say that he's possesed or something gone horribly wrong) What`s creepy is that someone unknown began an internet fad of curses that will cause you to see this dreaded demon and will get you murdered. Apparently, if you tag Super Sonic with the Doll, he`ll turn around and come out of your TV to kill you. Another curse says that if you play the songs "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" or "Livin` in the City" in a locked bathroom with the lights turned off, you`ll see a red light. In another few accidents, some people have said that their Tails Doll character is missing from the character screen. I wished to see if this would be true. It sounded really fake, but I had to try it out. I searched for a copy of the game on Ebay with a SEGA Saturn to go with it, and I found one from a seller named "BuyMahStuffplz". The price was $35.67 counting the GST, so that`s not so bad. When I got it, I invited my friend over and we each had an airsoft gun by eachother. But as soon as I booted up the game, there were a few graphic glitches here and there, and as soon as I picked the first race, I was playing as Egg-Robo, in some sort of hellish world. It wasn`t a race, but it was like an adventure field. After walking around a bit, there was a weird cutscene. We saw Egg-Robo`s front, but then a knife was stabbed through him. He then actually began to bleed with guts spilling out, which made my friend and I stare at the screen in a real jaw-drop fashion. Then the screen turned very black only to see a pair of red-glowing eyes and a red-glowing gem. The Saturn immediately began to smoke and pretty much crashed. My friend and I were panicked and we checked the box that the game came in. We saw a note that read this: "I have set the Saturn to do an emergancy crash in case you do anything reckless in the game: like tagging four characters." We went back to the TV, but it showed a picture of the Tails Doll on the screen, and it said, "Thank You for playing with me!" The TV then turned off by itself. I don`t know what to say about this rough game copy, but as far as I`m concerned, it`s now in a better home... burning in my fireplace.